fusionfallfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Fusionfaller141/Dread's new life(fanfic)
Dread Angryzodiac:Aw man!I can't wait until Dexter releases those new nanos! Polly Applecrumbs:Yeah,me too! Every nano I earn,is like a new friend to me. Dread:Well I gotta go now,you take care alright? Polly:Sure man,see ya' I then ran over to the PokeyOaks suburbian area.I lived on Cherryblossom Lane.I ran into my house,ran upstairs as fast as I could and bust my room door open.Hi guys! I'm back! All my nanos were either playing,sleeping,or just plain floating around wonderously.I was then "greeted" with crying.My Bubbles nano was saying that Buttercup stole her doll.I was a little puzzled about that.Buttercup with a doll?I almost laughed outloud. Bubbles,where is she?She is under the bed hiding.I then crouched down.Buttercup?Why did you steal Bubbles' doll?I got a small faint reply.Cuz' I wanted to play with it.Oh Buttercup,I told you we have more in the attic.She replied a little shaky,But it's creepy up there!Buttercup,I promised Grim i'd take that ghost duck off his...bony hands.Come on everyone!Playtimes over!Were going on an expedition.I got out my big bag that carries stuff.AKA:B.B.T.C.S.They all flew over to me swiftly.YAY! They cried.I choose not to use the Nanocom because when one of my nanos pop out randomly it scares me.I gave my parents a hug and a kiss and left. We were going to Sector V.I took monkey to get there.I had an appointment to see Blossom,Mandy,and Jeff.We formed a small club that helps around with the fusion paralysis cure.I then thought of my cousin,Amber Crystalgem.She was paralyzed during the invasion.I entered the Tree house.Blossom and Jeff were there.Wheres Mandy? Blossom asked.I don't know.Why?Jeff looked worried.Well since Blossom is the club leader,we haven't really heard anything from Mandy lately.Just then Blossoms cell jingled.A text message.It was from Billy.He seemed frightened,frozen with a worried face.The message said.HLP! MNDY IS HURTED ALOTS! THIS IS THE NUMBER ONE'ST TIME I HAVE SEEN HER CRY! uh oh.... Pt.2 Dreads New life Quickly!We need to go to Endsville immediately!!Jeff,Blossom, and I ran out of the tree house.She flew to Endsville.Jeff was really fast.(and I mean REALLY fast)I called out my Numbuh Two nano.We ran all the way to Endsville only stoppingto get drinks.We entered Billy's house.I saw Mandy lying very still on the couch.Blossom came over to her with one of those injection needles.I need to take a sample of your blood 'kay? Mandy blinked twice to say yes.Mandy's blood is also a type O.Blossom got out the container filled with liquid which looked like a green-purple color.She added the blood to the mix.She then injected the mix into Mandy.You couldn't believe what happened after that... Mandy was lifted up into the air,glowed a bright purple,then she dropped to the couch.She got up groggily,ughhh ihate the invasion.Billy tackled Mandy and embraced her.Mandy glared at him,Get off of me you nitwit!Blossom whispered to me,Yep,she's normal again.Blossom! I hollered.We just made a huge discovery, and created a cure for the fusion paralysis! Imagine how many citizens we can revive! I remebered many names. Irwin,The Cul-de Sac kids,The Marquee Row kids,Bean scouts,Squirrell scouts, and-- and Amber.''Just then we heard a scream of fear outside Billy's house.Mordecai!Help!Help!!!!One of those fusion monsters had Rigby in their grasp.We all(Blossom,Mandy,Billy, Jeff, and Grim)ran over to help Mordecai save Rigby.They moved to Endsville after the park was destroyed. Hey Mordo!Hey Dread.We need to save Rigby from that Pumpkin creepwad.Blossom's eyes went to a dark pink.She was about to zap that monster with laser vision.She counted down.10-9-8-7-6-5-4-3-2-1-ZAP! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Rigby screamed.That monster ate my game console and you blew him up!Blossoms rolled her eyes.Try to say thanks sometime.Rigby pouted.Mandy and Blossom looked at their watches.Oh my gosh!Blossom exclaimed.We are going to be late for our girls night out.Mandy said calmly.Blossom picked up Mandy and flew towards Camp Kidney. Numbuh three, where is Blossom and Mandy?Frankie asked.They'll be here.Frankie looked at her invitation list. ''YOU ARE INVITED!location:Mt.Blackhead Numbuh three Mandy DeeDee Blossom Bubbles Buttercup Princess Numbuh five Frankie May '' ''Lee Marie Princess Bubblegum Juniper Gwen Ilana See you there! Blossom!Mandy!Gwen yelled.Hello!Mandy looked at the dance party.Well, this looks kinda fun. Music started.Girls giggling and singing along to the music.This was so fun.Up until something scary happened... AAA aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aaa aa aaa aaa aaa aaagh!Story time!Scary stories only!The girls only concentrated on having a fun break from fighting the invasion. Dread's new life part 3 Dexter,Edd,Jeff, and I studied the paralysis cure substance.Hmmm.Dexter mumbled.This is a mix of Pollen,fusion matter, and Type O blood.Intresting,So these three sustances when mixed together create the Fusion paralysis cure!Edd exclaimed.But, wont people need the treatment immediately?Dexter nodded his head to say no.People will only be paralyzed but wont die from it. I have an idea!Jeff yelled.And it is going to destroy Fuse forever! Category:Blog posts